


The Tale of Tongues

by orphan_account



Series: Dragons, Killers, Thieves, and Kings. [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Songfic, This is a weird one, aha dont read this its weird, its probably the best fic ive got for daro-karalana tho, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three figures. Two mortal. One monstrous. All with eyes of fire.





	The Tale of Tongues

Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart.

 

_Legends tell of the Dragonborn, a khajiit woman that only accepted that title, and only gave her name to friends. Daro'Karalana._

 

I tell you, I tell you, The Dragonborn comes.

 

_She wore a mask and a cloak. Her very identity was a secret to everyone, including the rare few friends she had. But behind the steel face, fashioned to resemble that of a dragon, were true dov eyes. Slit-pupiled and the color of flame._

 

With a voice wielding power, of the ancient Nord art.

 

_Many months after Alduin's fall, she travelled to each and every grave of the dragons she killed, and hissed three words: Slen tiid vo._

 

Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes.

 

_When the second Great War began, the independent Skyrim and the Empire against the Aldmeri Dominion, she was slow to assist. She had not fought for or against Skyrim's freedom, and had no plan to fight in the second war waged in her lifetime. A Thalmor attack on a dov, one of her "Zeymah" changed that._

Its an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes.

 

_She was a living weapon on the battlefield. And the dov were eager to fight alongside their "Briinah". It seemed she was unstoppable. Until, at the last battle, the final victory for the Allied forces of Skyrim and the Empire, and the loss for the Thalmor that ended the war, that she lost her life to a poisoned dart._

 

Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes.

 

_Her burial was grand. Attended by anybody of any importance, and the sky was full of dragons. Here was the final sighting of her two companions. Her housecarl, Lydia, and a mysterious mage named Serana. Though some still swear the pair can be seen in the forests around Solitude some nights. These same drunken hunters also claim that their eyes glow, so perhaps they are not the best source._

 

For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows.

 

_And not much more is known of her, but some mages of particular skill have walked the afterlifes. And the few of them who survive the dragon's realms report the same curious sight._

 

You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come.

 

_Three figures. Two mortal. One monstrous. All with eyes of fire._

 

 

 

 


End file.
